


Sitting, Waiting, Wishing

by Swing Set in December (swing_set13)



Series: Sweet Talk 101 [17]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-13
Updated: 2012-04-13
Packaged: 2017-11-03 14:15:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/382223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swing_set13/pseuds/Swing%20Set%20in%20December
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being pack doesn't mean you're a werewolf.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sitting, Waiting, Wishing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [keepingtimewithmusic](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=keepingtimewithmusic).



> For the tumblr prompt: Stiles/Derek and the fic starts now

“Are you going to get started?” asks Jackson with an impatient scowl. The rag tag group of werewolves had assembled in front of the old Hale house on the first Saturday of the month. “Some of us have lives.”

Scott was half asleep standing up, his eyes already given up on staying open. Lydia was filing her nails from her perch on the porch railing.

“We’re all here,” states Jackson. “Even McCall.”

Derek just glares at Jackson who huffs darkly at the silent rebuke.

There’s a skidding sound of gravel and Stiles pulls up with his jeep. He practically falls out of his car in his hast.

“Sorry, sorry! Dad actually wanted to have breakfast and -” he starts before looking at the assembled group. “Oh God, I am I late? I figured-“

“No,” says Derek cutting off Jackson’s sputtering protest. “Right on time.”

Stiles smiles brightly and misses Lydia rolling her eyes.


End file.
